Generally commercialized W powder is produced in most cases by first purifying ammonium paratungsten from barite, followed by separating the same into WO3 and undergoing multi-step reduction. Alternatively, it is produced by first producing WO3 by using a method of dissolving scheelite in hydrochloric acid or by using a sodium carbonate method therein, followed by reduction thereof. However, these types of methods are problematic in that they involve a complicated process of multi-step purification and reduction, and lead to difficulties in preventing influx of impurities such as Mo, Mn, Ca, etc., which are added to the starting material powder. Further, with these types of methods, there are limitations in producing ultra-fine powder of 0.1 μm or less.